miderdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zrölmer
Die Zrölmer (von den Trölmischen Kaisern meist als "Zrölmische Untermenschen" bezeichnet) sind die Einwohner vom Zrölmischen Reich, welches dem Senat und den Menschen Zrolms gehört. Anders als viele vermuten, handelt es sich bei Zrolm nicht um eine falsch geschriebene Version Trolms, sondern um eine souvarane Nation. Sie liegt im Norden des Südamerikanischen Kontinents, weil der Lebenssinn eines jeden Zrölmers ist, die trölmischen Künste zu imitieren. Was sie hierbei oft vergessen, ist, dass die Trölmer auch nur Imitatoren der Römer (und manchmal auch der Preußen) waren, welche wiederrum die Griechen imitiert haben. Und da das Trölmische Reich im Norden der südlichen Erdhälfte liegt, liegt auch Zrolm im Norden der südlichen Erdhälfte. Geographie Das Zrölmische Reich grenzt im Süden an das Inka-Reich und Neugranada und im Norden an Mexiko. Im Westen des Reichs liegen die Anden, ein großes Gebirge. Der Großteil vom Norden des Reichs wird mit Grasländern und Sumpfgebieten geziert, während im süd-osten vorallem Regenwälder sind. Es wird vermutet, dass sich in diesem Regenwald irgendwo auch Adolf Hitler befindet. Geschichte Die Zrölmer waren einst Immigranten aus dem portugiesischen Brasilien. Diese verehrten die trölmischen Völker, da sie durch diese vom Joch der Portugiesen befreit wurden. Die Zrölmer hatten vor, nach Trolm zu reisen, um Teil dieses edlen Volkes zu werden, doch die Politik vom damaligen Kaiser Hutrold hat dies nicht erlaubt. Drum haben die Zrölmer ein Stück Land von Brasilien genommen, und dieses ihr Eigen gemacht. Genannt haben sie es "Zrölmisch", in der Hoffnung, das irgendeine arme Seele nach Zrolm kommen würde, und dieses mit Trolm verwechselt. Das Zrölmische Reich wurde, um die Interessen der feudalen Gutsherren zu wahren, in mehrere autonome Staaten aufgeteilt, welche selbst in Bezirke und Grundbesitz der Elite aufgeteilt wurden. Desweiteren wurden dem Kaiser gegenüber ein Kanzler und der Zrölmische Zenat gestellt, um das Mächtegleichgewicht zu gewähren. Nach dem Tod des Kaiser war die ganze Nation in Schock, war er doch derjenige, welcher alles zusammenhielt und die Korruption aufhielt. Allen hohen Beamten war klar, dass die Nachricht des Todes vom Kaiser nicht an die Öffentlichkeit kommen darf. Der Kanzler, welcher von all den Regierungsorganen Zrolms am meisten Macht besitzt, ernannte sich selbst de facto zum gewählten König des Zrölmischen Reichs. Um das Machtgleichgewicht weiterhin zu gewähren, wurde nun auch ein Präsident durch die Parlamente der einzelnen Zrölmischen Staaten gewählt. Da die Arbeiter sich in der Regierung unterrepräsentiert fühlten, fingen sie an, über Einheitslisten einen Generalsekretär vom Staat zu wählen, welcher den Kanzler und den einzelnen Parlamenten über die Schulter schaut. Da dies der USA jedoch zu Kommunistisch war, hat sie Zrolm prompt den Krieg erklärt und in der Kolumbus-Intervention eine Zentralbank als Gegenstück zum Generalsekretär eingeführt. In Wirklichkeit war es aber nur eine Entschuldigung, das bisschen Öl was Zrolm hat billig zu exportieren. Der Adel und der Klerus sahen ihren gesellschaftlichen Einfluss durch die Volkskammer und die Zentralbank nun bedroht und haben deswegen in einen großen Putsch das "Haus der Lords" eingeführt, in welchem jeder Adlige und alle Zrölmer Bischöfe Mitglied ist. Desweiteren wurde das von der Mittelschicht und Unterschicht dominierte "Haus der Plebejer" eingeführt, welches aber ohne die Zustimmung vom Haus der Lords nichts zu sagen hatte. Um der Vernestung und Bürokratisierung des Zrölmischen Reichs ein Ende zu setzen hat der neu gewählte Kanzler Andzew Zackzon die Zentralbank vollkommen entmächtet und fortan den Zenat eigenständig ernannt, da aufgrund der ganzen Regierungsorgane mit unterschiedlichen Interessen seit dem Tod Beid Alls kein funktionstüchtiger Senat zu Stande kam. Nachdem der Kanzler wieder abgewählt wurde, wurden all seine Änderungen prompt rückgängig gemacht und damit eine einzelne Person nie wieder so viel Macht hat, führte die Zentralbank die beiden Konzule ein, welche vom Zenat gewählt wurden und ein Gegengewicht zum Kanzler bildeten. Dies nahm dem Kanzler die Fähigkeit, irgendwas zu entscheiden, weshalb jegliche dringend benötigte Reformspolitik komplett verhindert wurde. Der Präsident hat sich irgendwann dazu entschloßen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und ernannte die Mitglieder der Kaisergarde, die Gouverneure und einige wichtige Lobbyisten und Adlige zur Zrölmischen Kommision, welche vom Präsident geleitet wird und als Ersatzzenat die Regierungspläne für das nächste Jahr bestimmt. Aber auch der Präsident wurde, wie jeder Reformer, prompt abgewählt weil er die zu mächtig gewordenden Regierungsorgane abschaffen wollte. Von nun an hat die korrupte Kommision der Zentralbank nur jedes Jahr mehr Macht zugeschrieben, was immer zu einen Gegen-Putsch oder einen Coup d'Etat führte in welchem irgendeines der anderen Regierungsorgane sich selbst mehr Macht gab und ein anderes Regierungsorgan unfähig machte, welches weiderrum im nächsten Jahr mehr Macht herbeizaubert. Die mittlerweile komplett handlungsunfähigen Parlamente haben gemeinsam mit einer 1/9 Minderheit den beim Adel beliebten Zalvador zum Kanzler gewählt, welcher am Beispiel vom Lügenlord in der Niederlande die Macht zentralisieren wollte. Als ersten Schritt hierbei sah er sich dazu gezwungen, jegliche Wahlen abzuschaffen und einen neuen Kaiser zu erkoren. Hierfür gab er der Öffentlichkeit bekannt, dass der alte Kaiser eigentlich schon seit gut zweihundert Jahren tot war. Die Allgemeinheit, der Adel, und eigentlich jeder im Reich war empört. Es kam wie es kommen musste und die Regierung wurde so Handlungsunfähig, dass es zum Bürgerkrieg kam. Kanzler Zalvador wurde nie wieder gesehen. Der Bürgerkrieg wurde von General Chopper genutzt, um die Macht zu ergreifen. Er rief das Zrölmische Imperium mit sich selbst als Imperatoren aus. Die Zeit des Zrölmischen Imperiums war jedoch recht Kurzfristig, da er im Juni von seinen Berater gestürtzt wurde, welcher einen kommunistischen Staat gründen wollte. Das ganze Reich hat sich aber ziemlich schnell wieder selbst aufgelöst da der ehemalige Berater den ganzen unnötigen Institutionen ihre Fähigkeiten für 10 Sekunden wieder gegeben hat. Herbst 2018 kamen zwischen den Miditerranen Staaten Europas die Diskussion auf, Zrolm abzuschaffen. Im Zuge des zwanzigsten Midonischen Palastbrands am 29.09.2018 hat das Parlament Miderdes in Absprache mit dem Trölmischen Reich dann heimlich beschlossen, Zrolm doch noch abzuschaffen. Die Gegner der Abschaffung waren so durch den Palastbrand abgelenkt, dass sie von der Abstimmung nichts bemerkten. Dadurch existierte Zrolm völkerrechtlich nicht mehr und das Staatsgebiet Zrolms wurde zu Terra Nullius. Regierung thumb|Vereinfacht, 1990. Vor dem Bürgerkrieg war die Regierung Zrolms ein einziges Wirrwarr aus Personen, Titeln, Institutionen, Gerichtshöfen und Bänken. Dies liegt unteranderem daran, dass Zrölmer Diagramme, Tabellen und sonstige Grafiken lieben und konstant versuchen, ihr Institutionen-Wirrwarr gut darzustellen. Das offizielle Staatsoberhaupt von den Ländern Zrolms ist Imperator Beide All, welcher schon seit gut hundert Jahren verstorben ist. Dadurch wurde das Regim an den Präsidenten weitergegeben, welcher vom Zrölmischen Konzil gewählt wird. Dieses besteht aus den Gouverneuren der einzelnen Zrölmischen Staaten, die jeder Zrölmer auswendig kennen muss, obwohl sie komplett irrelevant sind. Denn der Zrölmische Senat, welcher von der sozialen Mittelschicht gewählt wird, kann die einzelnen Kandidaten vorschlagen und den Präsidenten auch entlassen.thumb|Vereinfacht, 2004. Zudem gibt es einen Kanzler aus Eisen, um sie alle zu knechten, welcher durch eine Gruppe von Wahlmännern gewählt wird, die wiederum vom Volk gewählt wurden. Dieser trifft sich ein mal pro Quartal mit dem Zrölmischen Konzil um bisschen Kaffee zu trinken und die allgemeine Richtung festzulegen, in welche die Zrölmische Nation geht. Diese Richtung besteht eigentlich jedes Jahr aus zwei Programmpunkten: weitere Imitation der Trölmer und Machterhöhung der Zentralbank um Altkanzler Andzew Zackzon zu ärgern. Dieses komplexe Wirrwarr, welches das Land kaum verwalten konnte, war einer der wichtigsten Gründe für den Zrölmer Bürgerkrieg. Nach dem Bürgerkrieg wurde sämtliche Macht auf den Imperator umgeleitet. Kultur Wie bereits weiter oben erwähnt ist der Lebenssinn eines jeden Zrölmers, die Trölmischen Kunste zu imitieren. Sie versuchen oft erfolglos, die Zeichenkunst der Trölmer zu imitieren, wobei nur minderwertige Paintbilder rauskommen. Wie weiter oben bereits erwähnt, lieben Zrölmer komplizierte Grafiken und Tabellen über alles. Sie werden deswegen als "Chartophil" bezeichnet, weil einige Zrölmer scheinbar eine sexuelle Liebe für Grafen entwickelt haben. Desweiteren hören sie nur Musik aus den Charts. Berüchtigt sind die Zrölmer vorallem für ihr Paarungsritual, welches bis zu drei Tage lang dauern kann. In diesem entführt ein Männchen das begehrte Weibchen mitten in der Nacht und führt einen Paarungstanz durch. Während des Paarungstanzes bilden sich enorme Aggressionen, weshalb sämtliche Personen, die versuchen, das Paarungsritual zu betrachten, schwer verletzt oder sogar ermordet werden. Aufgrund dieses Paarungsrituals werden Zrölmer oftmals als barbarisch und unmenschlich bezeichnet. Aufgrund unbekannter Gründe leidet die Mehrzahl der Zrölmer an Tollwut. Wirtschaft Landwirtschaftlich hat sich Zrolm auf Bananen, Soja und Kaffe und Dschungel spezialisiert. Anders als Trolm besitzt es aber keine große Geld-Druck-Industrie, weswegen es bei Geldmangel nicht genug Geld nachdrucken kann und deswegen sehr aufpassen muss. Das erfolgreichste Industrieprodukt von Zrolm sind billige Imitate trölmischer Markenwaren, z. B. TrolmPhone => ZrolmPhone oder auch iPode => iPod Einige behrümte Zrölmer *Der fantastische /me *Der rot maskierte Lügenlord *Zorro *Zv alias Zuzt a Mezzagboardzfan *Rzfreuzn *Zazazozoze *Kzaz Tzaz *Zizazazan zezuzaziz *Eine neutrale Person, die unbekannt ist *Der Überflüssige *Aggrezziverztein Literatur *Salva d'Ôre: Blut und Kaviar. Bonne apartheid, Nizza 2015 Kategorie:Staat